digimon 2:5 adventure 3 part 44
by funlander51015
Summary: go to my home page to read the other pages


Kari had just entered the digital world with a backpack and gatomon. As the both were walking down a hill gatomon said it was nice that sora gave us food for the trip. Then Kari said my digivice says that the others are over that hill then she saw data flying through the air then the data started heading for the 2 gatomon jump out of the way but as the data came closer it slow down then it was floating a foot away from kari then kari look at it careful yet still couldn't tell why was it acting like that then the data gave her a hug then look surprise as the data went into the air. Gatomon look at Kari who just said we have to go in that direction then she pointed where the data came from.

Patomon was crying along with m.j. Stacey was hugging her dad and dawn was pounding a the ground and tai was looking at betamon who was being held by Joanna and the other digimon were surrounding m.j matt and patomon who were crying at the same spot were t.k had cried then stacey said quietly I will tell you guys were the castle is then everyone look at her then dawn said I will tell the other the coordinates. Then Stacey looks at the mountain and saw Kari and gatomon who were running down the mountain. Then kari stop running as she look around and saw everyone beside t.k then she said sacredly where t.k then m.j wipe the tears of her face then held out the t.k digivice and crest and said puppetmon. Then Kari fell to the ground crying more than anyone else there. Then she yelled I will rip that puppet legs and arm of and then delete him. Everyone stop and look at Kari. No one could believe that Kari was capable of saying such cruel things then Christian and c.j yell everyone get to higher ground as they all look at what they were pointing and saw a crack in the land that was heading to them. Everyone was running up the hill and then betamon started to wake up and saw the crack in the land and yell that isn't a natural crack. Then dawn turn around and saw drillmon x in the cracks. Dracmon stop and turn around and said no more running then c.j stop as well and said he's right. Then c.j and Christian crest started reacting and both said our emeralds are in the area then dawn turn around and saw both emeralds in the ground and notice one drillmon x was heading right to it. Then dawn ran right in front of the drillmon and pick up and emerald and then as the drillmon x came closer dawn pocket begin to glow. As the emerald from dawn pocket flow out and shot energy in all direction then and the drillmon x flea and then everyone heard. " children you need more than just to be together there is another thing in time you will find out what it is and defeat the dark masters now flew children" when the explosion dial down they saw dawn holding 2 emeralds and next to her was a piximon. Tai and agumon both said piximon you are alive. Yes children I am alive I still don't understand why yet I know I shouldn't question it piximon said. For bringing me back to life I will be accompanying you guys on your adventure. Then piximon look around and saw Kari who eyes were redder then Matts and patomon and the little girl. Then he asks where the others then matt said everyone else is looking for the emeralds. Ok then you looks sad piximon said. Then Tai look at kari and said we lost t.k as well as izzy then piximon wipe his smile of his face and said oh I didn't know.

Ken was walking with James and Katie. Both could tell that something was on his mind then Fernanda stop walking and said matt and Thomas haven't wrestle in more than an hour and you been quieter than ever. Cody looks at her daughter. Then ken said when I was dead izzy and Margret appear and front of me and told me something I didn't want to know but the undead king is MaloMyostimon spirit. Then Cody was shock to hear that. Then Thomas and matt both look shock even they were scared. Lopmon black agumon and Terriermon were frighten gust by the name. Guilmon stubble a little bit saying malomyostimon. Falconmon and crabmon both fell to the ground both in shock. Gazimon fell on all 4 legs. Both amildilomon look at each in shock and the wormons both fell in fright. Hawkmon flew back a feet or to into Katie arm who was more scared then anyone.

**IN THE REAL WORLD**

Sora Mimi Yolei and daneal were driving to the hospital because sora receive calls that marry will be waking up soon. (It's been 3 months since sora got pregnant and sora is also going for a sound check later my note). Yokomon Poromon and Tanemon were sitting in the back in the car in intraining so they can slide through the hospital unnoticed. They were all walking in to the hospital and ask what room marry was in then they all walk into the elevator and then Tanemon says what are we going to tell her about izzy then they all look at each because no one thought about izzy death because they didn't want to remember about it then the elevator open and Poromon goes I am tired of wait then start bouncing to marry room then Tanemon and Yokomon go chasing after them and mimi sora daneal and Yolei were running after their digimon until they were in marry room and next to marry was Motimon. Then marry started to wake up and sora walk over to her. Then marry widen her eyes and said izzy where is izzy then motimon started to wake up. Sora look at Yokomon and then look at marry and said izzy didn't survive the attack. Then marry sits up and start crying. No izzy why would a monster do this marry also said.


End file.
